MoraMora: Chapter Two
That day. I am currently with RelishedRae, Badday, and Fortitude_Dude. We are on a mission to find Arnmain_Red and head to Mojang Headquarters in Chicago. Here are the statistics for each of us, for the heck of it. Yeah, that's me. I'm usually the warrior in D&D and I am going to be the warrior now. So that's what our stats are. Don't get the wrong idea, this chapter has much more in it. Here is what happened on the way. Peter: When will this end? And when will Ray finally stop driving? Ray: Hey! It's not my fault my dad didn't give me driving lessons. Jake: More towards the reason Logan should drive, since he is the only one with a driving license and decent driving skills. Peter: I mean it's 12:00, we should just let him be. He's fast asleep. Jake: What the heck is that?!? Ray: *slams on breaks* It's some kind of deer-thing. Being: GIVE ME YOUR DAYS Jake: THE HELL? Being: MY NAME IS MOIRA. I AM A PROXY OF MORA MORA. MEET AT THE SHRINE AT CHARLES GATE PARK. Ray: Ok creep-ass, if you want to get us to go to your cult temple, get out of the fricking road! Moira: GOODBYE *disappears* The next day. Ray: Ok, we've been living in a RV for three days. We have finally reached a hotel. You guys in? Logan: Heck yeah! Jake: Ok... Peter: Yes. At the hotel. Peter: Lets go to the waterpark! Jake: There's a freaking waterpark? Peter: Heck yeah there is! Thank god this is Holiday Inn. Logan: Ooh! It also has a bar. Jake: Nice! ___________________________- Logan: Finally! This is so good! Jake: Who is that girl crying? Ray: What's wrong? Girl: I lost my sister!! Ray: Where is she? Girl: Well, my name is Lisa and *sniff*, my sister Lola was walking around and suddenly was dragged into a water-filtering system. Jake: (from far away) I found it! The entrance to the filter! Everyone is here. It looked like a sewer system. We were all in a group like D&D adventurers, and Mora was the Dungeon Master. Jake: Alright what do we have? Peter: All I see is a *looks* Peter: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!?!? Peter: *runs and swings at black deer* The black deer strikes back. 2 DMG | 8 DF Peter Ray: *runs to Peter* I'll fix you up. Logan: *stabs the deer in back* CRITICAL! 8 DMG! DEER HAS BEEN KILLED! *slight cry from distance* Where's my sissy? Girl: Right Here! *cries* How can I ever thank you? Peter: Coming with us, thank you very much. Girl: Ok, I'm an orphan so I did need a place to live. Later that day in the bar we were playing Minecraft. SyT> So whats up where are u guys? *SyT is a member we befriended Omigod22> We are in a hotel after what Red said. We r trying to find him SyT> Im actually really scared 4 u guys SyT> Obviously theres something supernatural going on Omigod22> Dont worry were safe from Mora but we might be in a teeny bit of danger tomorrow Omigod22> Ima check tha server stats Server Statistics RAM: a44 LOOKING GOOD* Plugins: LifeGuy Client Add-onns | ... External Programs: n Hacks: n Mods: n Wait, what's that? Omigod22> tha hell Omigod22> There's this guy on the server MoraMoraHellandGora> GET OUT MoraMoraHellandGora> NOW MoraMoraHellandGora> I WILL FIND YOU SyT> ALRIGHT GET OFF THE SERVER NOW We logged off the server. We are now with Lisa and Lola, going to Arnmain's house. P.S.: Lisa's MC name is: SnowCrown6 Continued in Chapter 3 Category:Creepypasta Category:Unfinished